Spring of the Eternal: SequelThe Goblin Kingdom
by bioncafemme
Summary: The Goblin Kingdom has its King and Queen. Now their faithful Werewolf guardians embark upon a quest for the fountain of youth to make Sarah immortal. Rated M for a reason, m/m, violence, ect..
1. Chapter 1

**The Spring of the Eternal**

**(Sequel to The Goblin Kingdom)**

**A Labyrinth fanfiction**

**By Bionca Femme**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth. I only own the OC's I have created and the story in which they reside. **

**Chapter 1: The Sword of Legend and a kiss**

_Brick stepped off the 'Sea Nymph' and onto the familiar sandy shore of his beloved home. Finally after a month he'd made his way back from the hell that was the United States. _

_He stayed behind in that abandoned warehouse in hopes that he could find and kill the would-be assassin of his King and friend, Jareth the Goblin King. Fortunately, Brick had accomplished the task quickly and with ease. Unfortunately, he was left alone in a Country of pissed off, angry and murderous humans. Humans who were quickly wising up to the way the world around them had changed. His right hand involuntarily stole its way up to his left shoulder and stroked the scar he'd received from a silver knife two weeks ago. He winced as there was a twinge in his shoulder. "Fucking humans," he muttered._

_He was met at the docks by a familiar sight, Grey Wolf, Moon Shadow and Midnight Hunter (who was wearing a silly grin) were waiting for him. He assumed that it would have been Grey Wolf or even Moon Shadow that would have been the first to greet him. But Midnight Hunter stepped forth and embraced him in a bone crushing hug. "Its about damn time you got back!" he pulled away and shoved Brick playfully when he noted the confused look upon his face. "Oh don't look at me like that, its been dull around here without you."_

_Bricks eyebrows shot up and he smirked, "Dull? For the love of Kermit man, you live in the fiery forest!"_

"_Not anymore," Midnight Hunter's grin spread from ear to ear. "We're living in the castle now. Queen's orders."_

_Bricks eyebrows shot up and he looked to Grey Wolf for an explanation. _

_Grey Wolf stepped forward and hugged Brick. Though he had bulked up quite a bit since being turned, Grey Wolf was still a massive fellow and it was reflected in the strength of the embrace he'd given his newly returned clansmen. Brick let out an audible 'oof' before Grey Wolf released him long enough to appraise him. "You've not been eating young pup," he commented on Bricks slightly thinner frame._

_  
"Look here old man, I've been eating. Just not regularly. It doesn't matter anyway. I'm home now and I'm certain that Midnight Hunters little scullery maid can find me something up at the Castle to sate my appetite," he threw a wink at the lithe werewolf._

"_She'd eat you alive mate. Believe you me, she's a spitfire that one. A terror with a mop bucket and a scrub brush," he smirked at Brick. _

_Moon Shadow stepped forward then and clasped hands with Brick. "We've missed you Black Wolf."_

_Brick nodded and then turned back to Grey Wolf his body going rigid as if bracing himself for bad news. "How is he?" he asked._

_Not having to ask whom Brick was referring to Grey Wolf smiled. "His Majesty is well, for the most part. He is still a bit weak. Although, the healer expects a full recovery it may be near the end of the Queen's pregnancy, before he'll be able to move around as he used to without being drained."_

_Brick relaxed but only marginally. "The pregnancy is going well?"_

_Grey Wolf's eyes gained an uncharacteristic twinkle. "It is. Although, between his Majesty's tendency to brood and Queen Sarah's alternating between crying and shouting, no one has been sleeping well for the last month. Danny has taken to bunking in the guard quarters with us just to get away," he said chuckling._

_Midnight Hunter clapped Brick on the back. "Come on Black Wolf, let's you cleaned up and feed your sorry arse."_

_Brick smiled, perhaps the first genuine smile of happiness in weeks. "Lead the way my dear fellow!" he grinned._

Brick's eyes regained focus as he snapped out of the memory of his home coming. He looked about as if finally remembering where he was. His eyes focused on the King whom was sitting in a very un-kingly fashion in a chair. By all rights, such a position shouldn't have been comfortable in that particular chair but Jareth made it seem like the most natural position. Sarah was concentrating on Grey Wolf in a pose that always made Brick think seriously about choosing a new career. She listened and recorded information. Mentally cataloging it away for future use. Not only information but observations about the speaker of said information. She would make a mental profile of every person that crossed her path. Later on when she needed it she would use what she learned to her advantage. She used personal weaknesses like tools. He had known this before he even met her. As in the case with Hoggle. He was a reluctant partner when she was first introduced to this land and its King. However, within the first five or six hours of knowing him, (with very little interaction) she had surmised that he had a weakness for jewelry and used it to manipulate him.

Right now she was listening to Grey Wolf go over the mission he was about to drag Brick on. Not that he didn't want Sarah to live forever. Though he wasn't entirely convinced that the lifespan of a shape shifter was relatively short compared to Jareths'. Little to no literature existed on them in the kingdom's libraries nor in the great libraries of Atlantis. He and Moon Shadow had just come back from their second trip to the island and Brick had barely escaped with his sanity. What with Minos's abrupt fixation with randomly launching into love ballads at inappropriate intervals in conversations. And practically seducing a serving wench in the middle of dinner one evening. Moon Shadow seemed to believe that it was Minos's way of implying that their presence was becoming irritating to him. Brick himself suspected that the old wanker was just bored and was using them for his own personal entertainment.

Regardless of the reasons behind the Atlantean King's erratic behavior, they left after a week of fruitless searching. Brick had never been more relieved to be leaving somewhere in his entire life. After several years of doing someone else's dirty work, that was saying something.

"Brick, are you alright?" a feminine voice whispered into his ear, startling him.

Brick turned his head and was eye to eye with his Queen, who was smirking at him in a familiar way.

"You're falling asleep during a briefing," she wrinkled her nose in a way that meant she was messing with him.

"Was not," he countered indignantly.

"Were too," she folded her arms and grinned at him.

Brick started to open his mouth but the sudden silence in the room brought his attention to the others in attendance. They were all staring at him as if he had interrupted them.

"I didn't start it!" he jabbed a finger in the Queen's direction.

Jareth and Grey Wolf both narrowed their eyes at him, while Moon Shadow shook his head. Midnight Hunter and River Wolf snickered, and Raven Claw (his face now bearing three parallel scars across his face) scowled.

He turned to glare at Sarah whom was smiling innocently, "Me? Really now Brick, this is a briefing. I would _never_ interrupt a briefing!"

Turning back to regard the rest of the room, he realized that there would be no other place but on his wolfie butt for the blame to reside. So he ground out and apology and folded his arms. A scowl put a wrinkle between his eyebrows and he clenched his teeth.

A moment later Sarah leaned over a bit towards him without taking her eyes off of Grey Wolf, "Amateur," she murmured.

Brick sighed heavily and lifted his eyes skyward, _'God, if you're up there, I just want to apologize ahead of time for anything that might be considered taboo for passing through the pearly gates. I know you don't really like swearing. Also, let me get through this next adventure so I can return and get her back for being such a pain in the as-, butt. Amen.' _

* * *

_'Minos, Wizard King, self stylized ladies man and all around fruitcake,'_ thought Brick as he watched the

subject of his scrutiny step off of the Atlantean schooner. He turned to gauge Moon Shadow's reaction to his thoughts and found the slender Werewolf looking at him pointedly. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Sometimes your thoughts are confusing and I wish in my heart of hearts that you weren't so loud about it," the words were soft spoken and were not in anger but rather phrased as a plea.

Brick frowned as Moon Shadow quickly and purposely turned his attention back to the crazy old coot currently yelling at the ships captain for the complete lack of satisfactory pickled beets on the ship.

Moon Shadow had become increasingly distant with Brick after he returned from his hellish journey home. Brick wasted long hours as of late contemplating why Moon Shadow was acting so standoffish.

"You're likely not to understand Black Wolf, please stop thinking about it," Moon Shadow said softly.

Brick started guiltily. He always 'thought loudly' when he was mulling over something that was bothering him. He looked down at the ground and shifted guiltily from foot to foot. "Yeah, sorry."

"AHA!" exclaimed an excitable Minos from the gang plank. He bounced down it at an impossible speed for a skinny elderly fellow, "Black Wolf my boy!"

Brick's eyes barely had time to widen before he was pulled by the mad old fellow into a deceptively strong embrace. He was so unprepared in fact that he let out an, "Oof!" before Minos released him.

"You left entirely too soon! Why, you didn't even stay for the fertility festival," he smirked at Brick and dropped Moon Shadow a knowing wink.

Brick's eyes narrowed at the old man and then stole a glance at Moon Shadow who's normally calm and pale exterior had turned a bit red. It was gone quickly however as he recomposed himself. "We do apologize for leaving so abruptly, Highness. However, the King and Queen had sent us there for a singular purpose and as much as we enjoyed our stay, we needed to report our findings to King Jareth."

Minos snorted, "Which was squat!"

Unbidden a small smile pulled at the corner of Bricks lips and he made a show of glancing behind the King, which made the smile slide off his face and onto the ground, "Where is the rest of your entourage, my Lord?"

"Entourage?" the Wizard King blinked as if Brick had randomly asked if he'd like to try the fish.

"Majesty, your servants?" Brick tried again.

"What about them?" Minos asked, his voice rising in irritation.

"Didn't you bring any of them, guards, _anyone_?!" Brick's own voice rising and his arms flung themselves in a wild gesture towards the ship to indicate the distinct lack of any Atlantean's besides Minos.

The Wizard King's bushy white eyebrows flew upwards and then quirked in odd formations as though they were white seagulls threatening to fly away. The old facial muscles worked through their owners amusement and decided to give up when he grinned a happy evil grin. "I came by myself, naturally," he straightened his rumpled wizards' robes and eyed Brick. "Don't you look at me like that young man, I could turn your nuts into turnips in two shakes of a catfish whisker."

Brick's look of outrage turned into a black scowl. "Right this way then, _Your Majesty_," he growled and turned on his heel, not caring whether or not the Wizard King and his Werewolf companion followed after him.

"I can see why you like him," Minos winked at Moon Shadow who paled visibly. Now that he had suitably discomfited both Werewolves the old man followed after Brick, a renewed bounce in his aged gait.

Moon Shadow stood on the shore, too mortified to move.

* * *

Sarah smiled as she watched her old friend Sir Didymus reach into the sugar bowl and extricate a lump of sugar with his paws and plop it into his tea. He stirred and sipped it with the practiced grace of a courtly gentleman, and let out a satisfied "ahh".

Grey Wolf eyed the tea as if it were a completely foreign concoction, and instead took a pull from the glass of water he had opted for. He folded his muscular arms over his broad chest and leaned back in his chair.

Turning from her appraisal of her guests she glanced at her husband. He seemed to be recovering from the iron poisoning well enough, though he still got sick if he overexerted himself or lost his temper. She had taken to staying in bed with him most mornings just to listen to the slow and steady rhythm of his breathing. Sarah winced as a pang of familiar guilt stole her moment of joy, her feelings of inadequacy coming to the fore. She should have been there, kept him safe. What was she worth to him if she couldn't even hold onto him? These were not new fears and they robbed her of sleep, making her utterly unbearable to deal with at times. It seemed lately that there were days when only Jareth could even stand to be near her.

A warm hand crept caressingly over her thigh and she was pulled out of her fog of melancholy when the hand of her King squeezed it. Her eyes focused and met a set of clear blue orbs with mismatched pupils. They told her that she was loved and she was not to blame. They reassured her of her worth and she smiled at him adoringly.

"Your Majesties, may I present King Minos of Atlantis," a Goblin servant (who had appeared almost out of thin air) bowed and backed away, disappearing from the terrace. Leaving Minos with Brick at his side, who looked as if he was ready to get violent.

Jareth rose and following his lead, so did Sarah. She watched Jareth incline his head in deference to the aged King and Sarah decided to follow his example. When she again laid eyes on the older King she found a pair of twinkling hazel eyes that seemed a lot younger than the body that held them gazing back at her. He looked quite comical in a red robe that was clearly too big for him. His crown was slightly askew on a balding head, white tufts of hair on the sides of his scalp poked out in improbable directions. Which, gave the casual observer the impression that he didn't comb what he had left all too often. Despite his careless attire and his odd appearance, Sarah got the impression that beneath the surface Minos was no one to be trifled with. She made a mental note to keep an eye on this old man.

"Minos, its good of you to have come to visit us. Please, join us. I believe this is the first time in nearly fifty years that you've come to visit me," Jareth smiled genuinely.

"Yes," Minos chuckled, "it has been a long time. Why, this young man was nothing but a twinkle in his father's eye when I came here last!" he cackled and tweaked Grey Wolf's cheek.

Sarah grinned, perhaps the old fellow was alright after all. She watched with malicious glee as Grey Wolf's face turned red. She'd never seen the big fellow so flustered. She glanced at Brick who was still standing in the doorway. She raised an ebony eyebrow at him which he returned with a twirl of his finger around his temple, indicating that the old King was loony tunes.

She covered her mouth with her hand and coughed, trying to hide her laughter. Which of course did nothing but bring her to the old man's attention.

"Jareth! So, this is the lovely Shape-shifting beauty you've managed to wed, eh? How absolutely stunning! And pregnant as well, you scoundrel! If I were but a hundred and fifty years younger I'd be stealing her away from you right now, pregnant or not!" he made a show of lifting the back of Sarah's hand to his lips and kissing it chivalrously. He released her hand and grinned wickedly, "Personally I think pregnancy enhances a woman's sexuality, it makes her seem so full of life and promise," he glanced over at a scowling Jareth, "Don't you agree?"

Sarah found herself blushing, which felt unnatural to her and she turned to Jareth looking for a rescue and found him smirking.

"Oh, no doubt my Lord. She is a stunning creature. Before she was expecting, I used to believe that she was most beautiful when angry, but I've come to change my mind. She is even more ravishing while with _my _child," his inflection on the word 'my' made it clear to all present that the direction the conversation was taking was going to end... immediately.

Sarah was torn between annoyance and elation at Jareth's possessiveness. She sighed inwardly as she realized that she wasn't likely to get away from the testosterone motivated pissing contest anytime soon. Instead, she took the initiative (perhaps against proper etiquette) and sat down to finish her tea.

Jareth raised an eyebrow at her and then smiled apologetically at Minos who didn't look at all offended. Instead he took a seat across from the royal couple, between Sir Didymus and Grey Wolf. Once they were all seated again Jareth turned his attention to Brick, who had been watching the scene with interest.

"Would you like to join us, Black Wolf?" Jareth grinned as Brick jumped visibly.

"No Sire," he said immediately and bowed before making himself scarce.

"Quite a delightful lad, if a little dense. Moon Shadow has his hands full with that one," Minos said as he held up his hand indicating to the servant to stop pouring his tea.

Grey Wolf smiled and Jareth let out a chuckle. Sarah's face scrunched up in confusion. "Excuse me, I'm not sure what you mean?" she said.

Minos stirred in a lump of sugar and took a sip before answering her, "Your Werewolf empath has taken a fancy to Black Wolf. Surely you knew that?"

Sarah's mouth fell open as she tried to form a coherent sentence. Jareth patted her hand sympathetically. "She comes from a world where its a little less accepted when people of the same sex love each other romantically my Lord. Please forgive her," he chuckled.

Sarah closed her mouth to glare at Jareth. "Thank you my love, I shall show you how much I appreciate being patronized...later. The only comment I have is that Brick better let him down gently or I'll tear his ass a new one," she drained the last of her tea from her cup.

When she raised her eyes again she found the rest of the table looking at her oddly, Minos with a delightfully mischievous grin. "What?" she asked.

"Tear him a new what?" asked Grey Wolf with a blank expression.

Sarah squeezed her eyes shut to try and stave off the oncoming headache and counted to ten silently. Which was working until she heard her husband muttering under his breath about 'bloody American slang' and its total inappropriateness. Her eyes flew open and she glared at him.

He returned the glare with another lifting of the royal right eyebrow causing Sarah to sneer. "Excuse me your Majesty, but I suddenly find myself in need of some less stressful company," she said and turned from him dismissively to Sir Didymus. "Noble Knight, would you honor me with a bit of fencing practice?"

Quite happy to be offered an invitation to escape the table and the questionable way that Minos was eying the feather in his dashing blue hat, he inclined his head. "I am at your service, my Lady."

She curtsied to King Minos and offered a pleasant smile before striding away with Didymus in tow.

Once they were gone Jareth offered a sheepish grin to Minos and Grey Wolf, the latter of whom was shaking with silent laughter. "It seems my incendiary dove is becoming ever more temperamental, forgive me King Minos," Jareth sighed.

Minos let out a cackle, "Jareth my lad, fire like that is a blessing! Don't you dare try and change her either," he admonished and finished his own tea.

"Not that a visit from you isn't appreciated Minos, but why are you here in my Kingdom?" Jareth asked.

"I'm not actually here to see you Jareth my boy, though I admit to contemplating an extended stay to that end. Given all the entertainment that your lovely wife offers. In truth, I'm here to see Grey Wolf," he turned and smiled a little too broadly at the Werewolf leader who abruptly stopped laughing at Jareth's expense and stared at Minos with astonishment.

"What would you want from me old one?" Grey Wolf asked respectfully. For though Minos seemed to be a tad unhinged, he was older than most believed and much wiser than he let on. Grey Wolf had long suspected Minos of being one of the last true immortals. Those created of the old magic at the beginning of the world, stewards of the Earth and observers of the tides of time.

"I've brought a bauble I thought you might like to have," a twinkle in his eye made Grey Wolf a bit uneasy as he watched the old man reach into his over sized robe and pull forth a sword with a golden hilt from its red velvet folds. Minos handed the blade within its scabbard over to the big fellow.

Grey Wolf accepted it from the old man, the moment his fingertips brushed against the hilt he felt a rush of sensation. A tingling that ran from his fingers to his arm, shoulder to chest, and then straight into his very core. It was as if the blade were alive. Before he even knew what he was doing he had pulled the blade clear of the scabbard and was holding it up before his eyes. The gleaming steel was engraved in ruins. "Take me up," he read aloud on one side then flipped the blade over in his grasp, "cast me away," he murmured.

"Minos!" Jareth hissed.

"Yes?" the old man was beaming with pride as he watched Grey Wolf examine the sword.

Jareth looked at the old man and then at Grey Wolf, feeling as if this had happened once before. This very moment. Minos giving Grey Wolf Caledfwlch, the sword of the King, the sword of legend. "You can't be bloody serious!"

Minos narrowed his eyes at Jareth and they burned with a bright clarity that others rarely saw. "Deathly," replied the old King.

"If you give him this, his destiny is no longer his own," Jareth said between clenched teeth.

Minos nodded. "Let's let him make that choice, shall we?"

Jareth growled. "You meddling old fool!" with that Jareth stood abruptly and his fist hit the table. "You swore an oath! You swore you'd never give it to anyone else-," his shouting was interrupted when the old wizard rose to his own feet and his aging eyes were all at once not so old. But filled with fire and power.

"You listen to me _boy!_" Minos' voice boomed forth from his frame belying any misconception that he was nothing but a frail old man. "I know what I swore and exactly whose blood I am sworn to! _I_ alone have walked the unseen depths, and _I _alone have tangled with the very Gods themselves, and _I_ know what _I_ am doing!" he glared at Jareth who had gone pale. The anger bled out of him suddenly and he seemed to deflate becoming once again, a very tired old man. "Forgive me. However, I am _not_ giving it to anyone else. None other than the one to whom I had sworn shall wield it. _His_ spirit, as does all pure energy, has endured."

Jareth (still not entirely convinced) switched his gaze from the old man to Grey Wolf. His friend and Warrior. The Werewolf was still sitting in his seat though his eyes were narrowed at Jareth in contemplation. He stood slowly and inclined his head respectfully. Turning, he held out the sword to Minos, the blade back in its sheath. "I am sorry King Minos. But, I cannot accept a gift that causes my liege so much distress," he said firmly indicating for Minos to take the sword back.

Minos simply smiled gently at Grey Wolf. "It was not a gift, lad. Only something that you left in my care, it was always yours," with that Minos turned back to Jareth, ignoring the fact that Grey Wolf was still holding the sword out to him. "Jareth, if its not too much of a bother could you have someone show this doddering old fool to his room? My bones feel like peanut brittle."

Sighing inwardly, Jareth nodded. "Of course my Lord. Please," he gestured towards the castle, "I'll show you to your rooms personally."

"King Jareth, I-," Grey Wolf began as Jareth was about to leave the table with Minos.

Jareth turned to regard him with a sad look. "Grey Wolf, you are free to do as you wish. I no longer hold you in my service, the sword is yours. You will always be welcome here. As a friend." with that he left the shell shocked werewolf alone to contemplate his words.

* * *

_'Being Prince of a magical realm has its advantages' ,_ was the thought that ran through a now fourteen year old Daniels' mind as he watched his friend and crush Brianna Richardson laugh as she talked with the Wise man and his crazy avian hat.

"Ugh, its so stimulating being your hat!" squawked the hat after the old man rattled off some obscure wisdom that was for all intents and purposes, a lot of hooey. Something about the way forward being sometimes the way back.

"Will...you...please...be...QUIET!!" the old man roared.

"Alright," the hat said petulantly.

"Okay?" the Wise man asked exasperatedly.

"Okay," responded the hat.

"Alright," muttered the Wise man.

The hat mumbled something suspiciously like, "...grumpy old bastard..."

"What?" the old man glared upwards.

"I said alright," the hat recovered rather well.

"Alright," the old man sighed and then seemed to think there may be further interruptions, "Finished?"

The hat thought for a second and then nodded. "Yes," it replied.

The Wise man cleared his throat and turned back to Brianna, "Quite often young woman, the way to get what you want is quite simply to ask for it."

Brianna blushed and looked down at her toes and then up at Daniel, which sent his heart into his throat and his teenage hormones whirling about within his young body. He looked away hurriedly so that he didn't do anything embarrassing, like squeak out her name as he had done earlier that day. _Damn changing voice!_ As he did so, he noticed that the Wise man had fallen asleep. He chuckled in relief.

"Uh oh!" chortled the hat. "Guess that's you're luck." the old man's hand was clutched around a wooden box and it shook as it held the box forward. "Please, leave a contribution in the little box."

Daniel fished out a copper coin from the purse Jareth had given him to take Brianna shopping with, and he slipped it through the slot at the top of the worn wooden box. It made a satisfying clinking noise at it hit the bottom, along with all the other treasures from the unwary.

He held out his hand to her and she took it, their fingers intertwining as he led her along the path that Sarah had mapped out for him.

"I can't believe we're really here," she said after a few moments.

Daniel only nodded in response and he kept his eyes forward. This was definitely a conversation that could lead him into reminiscing about how they got there. The past was not something that he wanted to think about. He just turned fourteen last week, it was the first birthday that he'd had without his Mom or Dad. It just felt all wrong to him. He moped about all that day until Hoggle had called him out in a game of chess. When the curmudgeonly Dwarf had given him a thorough ass whoopin' three times in a row, he realized that he couldn't go on like that. So he'd shoved all the painful memories deep down into the furthest reaches of his young soul and told the little fuckers to stay put, or else.

"I mean, the Labyrinth. The Goblin King! I thought it was all just a story, and yet here I am walking through it. I'm living it everyday. It still seems like a dream to me, you know?" she turned to him with a smile on her face. Totally oblivious to the dark turn his thoughts were taking.

He immediately plastered a smile on his face and squeezed her hand. "Yeah, and I have Werewolves who think they're my honorary Godfather's. Did I tell you that Black Wolf was trying to get a game of football together with them last week?" he asked with a genuine smile on his face this time, being happy to have something to change the subject with.

Brianna's eyebrows shot up and she grinned with disbelief. "No!"

Daniel laughed, "Yes! River Wolf _sat _on him. I swear I heard a crunching noise," he made a face.

Brianna laughed. "I bet! They're all huge but the only one I've seen bigger than River Wolf is Ludo. Thank God they didn't ask him to play, or Black wolf would have been a werewolf pancake!"

"You're lucky though, you know?" Brianna said in a quiet voice after a few more minutes of walking.

"Lucky? Brianna I lost just as much as you did," he dropped her hand angrily and started to walk off in another direction only to be pulled back by his arm. He glared at her as he turned to face her.

"Daniel, stop! That's not what I meant," she sighed, her honey colored eyes boring into his.

"Well, exactly what did you mean then?!" he ground out between gritted teeth.

"I just meant that you have Sarah and Jareth, and the wolves, Sir Didymus and Hoggle," she pointed out.

"Oh," Daniel replied sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about my parents and it just set me off. That's all."

She nodded and offered him a half smile. "I think we should be getting back to the castle. Being an apprentice to the Royal seamstress is not as fun as you would think."

Daniel nodded, "Yeah, but you get to stay nearby, and I don't have to worry about you." He watched with satisfaction as she blushed prettily.

* * *

Sir Didymus whirled and parried Sarah's skillful thrusts, successfully landing another hit to her person, this one solidly on her rump. She yelped and glowered at the little fox who only regarded her with an amused expression. "Milady, you are distracted. Tell me, what vexes thee?" he asked as he once again took his stance.

Sarah fought her inner churning emotions in a futile effort to focus on the sparring session. She knew she was failing horribly, even as she made the first move, her practice foil flashing in a complex series of feigns and thrusts. After each of her well aimed blows were deflected easily, she stepped back and lowered her weapon. "I don't know Didymus. I know that I may be a little oversensitive right now but,

I am not feeling so good about myself at the moment."

The little fox took off his mask and went to rack his foil. "Why ever not?"

Sarah sighed, how was she going to put this into words? "I almost lost Jareth and yet," she paused and racked her own things before she continued using the moment of silence to think, "sometimes he can be such a jerk. I feel guilty for being upset with him. I want every second of our lives together to be really meaningful and I don't want to miss a moment. But, at the same time I feel like he wants me to be someone I'm not. I'm rude, I hate fluffy girlie atrocious gowns, I like beer and I swear to all that is holy I absolutely refuse to use more than one fork at dinner!" she growled. "I'm just not Queen material," she finished.

Sir Didymus chuckled, "Well, that depends on how one looks at it."

Sarah's brow furrowed, "No, I think pretty much anyway you look at it, I am not cut out for this Queen crap!"

"My Lady, forgive me. However, I think you underestimate yourself greatly. A Queen sets fashion and court manners, she does not bow before them. Many a Goblin Queen in centuries past has been a warrior, frequently ruling without a King. Goblin Queen's have a long tradition of being strong, no nonsense, beautiful women. You are a natural born leader and have a strength of spirit and generosity that make men and women follow without question. I think you are more than "cut out" to be Queen," Sir Didymus patted her on the forearm reassuringly.

In response Sarah stooped and hugged him fiercely, her cheeks wet with tears. "Thank you," she said softly.

* * *

Jareth watched all this from the shadows and was simultaneously touched and disturbed. Had he been so unbearable lately? Surely, her rough manner had grated on his nerves, especially in the presence of guests, but he had not taken grave offense at her behavior. He'd known what kind of Queen she would be when he married her. Strong, defiant, someone that would provide the support and strength he needed, if things were to go terribly wrong due to the merging of the magical and scientific realms. Things had gotten a little distressing at one point, (he thought about his near fatal encounter with the President of the United States with a wince) but they had pulled through it. Hadn't they?

No, maybe things were not as well with her as she led him to believe. In fact memories of the past few weeks surfaced like murky pond scum, choking the life out of his happy delusions. Sarah clung to him as if he would disappear at any moment when they were in bed together. She rarely let him out of her sight during the day, even going so far as to attend court (where the Goblin citizens would come and have Jareth settle disputes and lobby for new laws or ask favors of the crown)with him. She had not answered any wishers, as per his request. But neither had she let him answer any. Thinking back on it now he realized that she was still terrified of losing him.

Perhaps that's why she was letting him send Grey Wolf, Black Wolf and Raven Claw to find the fountain of youth to make her live longer. Was her true motivation his own protection?

This was a troubling line of thinking. And one he would have to remedy before he let her take the life giving waters that would make her immortal, just like him.

Knowing Sarah as he did, he had been surprised initially when she had agreed to take the water. Sarah was exactly the type to refuse, despite popular opinion, not everyone wants to live forever. To never grow old as all you love dies and changes around you. To forever see man make the same mistakes over and over again. Eventually you would see and do it all, and you would have nothing left to learn or do and all you'd ever dreamed or wished would already be accomplished. Unlimited time, with limited entertainment. How terribly tired of life you would be.

Sarah would not want immortality, if Jareth did not have thousands of years to live yet himself. This way she could watch over him and make sure that he was loved and being cared for.

Thousands of years with a shape-shifter...

Jareth lifted an eyebrow in contemplation and decided that it could be interesting after all. Though, he would still have to talk to her. Before he made a mess of things. If for little else than at least to make her feel worthy of his love and the title of Goblin Queen.

* * *

Brick found himself standing on the edge Goblins-bane Cliffs, (so named for the numerous idiotic Goblins that flung themselves off it like lemmings, because they'd never seen a cliff before and thought it looked like fun) watching Moon Shadow who was staring out at the sea. The wind was whipping through the wolfs long silvery hair and his arms were folded across his toned chest as if to ward off the chill. Brick felt a momentary pull, a feeling he would sometimes get when around the empath. Sometimes he would find himself almost pushing a lock of hair from Moon Shadow's eyes or the need to take his hand for reassurance. He would always shake off these feelings, they frightened and excited him all at once. He was confused about his feelings and struggled with them daily, as he did with his lingering feelings towards Sarah. He understood his feelings towards the Queen though. But not this. Sarah was something he could not have. Moon Shadow on the other hand was not so much someone that Brick could not have, but rather he was confused about what he would do with him once he got him. How could he be in a relationship with another man? He'd never had these feelings before now. What if he said or did the wrong thing?

"How long do you plan on standing there staring at me?" Moon Shadows soft voice seemed to carry over the wind farther than seemed natural.

"Until you tell me why you're angry with me," Brick let some of the stubbornness that he'd learned from Sarah seep into his voice.

Moon Shadow sighed sadly, "I'm not angry with you Black Wolf."

"No? Funny that, seems to me you've been in a snit since I came back. What did I do?" he asked plaintively as he stepped forward and grabbed Moon Shadow gently by the shoulder. He turned the lithe werewolf towards him and looked into the amber green eyes, searching for answers.

Moon Shadow pursed his lips together and looked away from Black Wolf. How could he tell Brick what he was feeling? He would never understand. He was not the type of man to take such affections without offense, let alone reciprocate them. Even Moon Shadow had difficulty accepting that what he was feeling was more than platonic.

"Please," Brick grasped both of the lithe werewolves shoulders tightly and leaned a little closer to get him to look at him, "this is driving me insane! I can't stand this anymore. I don't know why, but when you started ignoring me it left this, _emptiness_," he said with a bereft tone to his voice.

Moon Shadow's breath caught in his throat and his eyes finally snapped open to look at Brick, what he saw nearly made his knees buckle. Concern, fear, need, caring, even perhaps something deeper, a desperate longing, yet unnamed. Steeling himself for the fallout from his next action Moon Shadow closed the distance between them.

His lips met Bricks in a swift and none too gentle claiming. Brick froze for a moment, his brain failing to register the action that his friend had just taken. In that moment of confusion the kiss took on a life of its own, quickly disarming his mind and spreading through his body like wildfire. Before he could

process his own part in the action, his lips and tongue responded by deepening the kiss. Moon Shadow's hands settled themselves on Bricks hips and pulled him forward until they were flush against one another.

It was when Brick could feel an important part of his anatomy wake up that Brick broke the kiss and moved away as if burned. "What the hell was that?!" he near shouted.

Moon Shadow's mouth quirked in amusement. "I think...that was a kiss," he said with a chuckle.

"I know it was a _kiss!_" he scowled, '_it was quite more than that you ass!'_ "What I want to know is why you kissed _me_!"

"Oh honestly!" Moon Shadow threw his hands up in the air.

"Look, I can understand that you don't want to tell me what's going on with you, but hell. Was that the only way you could think of to shut me up-" Brick rambled on, completely oblivious to the blaring truth right in front of him.

"I love you, that's why! You complete and utter boob!" Moon Shadow blurted out almost violently, interrupting Brick.

"You love me? Like, as in a 'I want to ride you like a mechanical bull' type love? Or do you love me in a 'I love you Man!' kind of way?" Brick asked in confusion.

Moon Shadow groaned. "I'm only going to explain this once, because you've made this as painfully embarrassing as possible and I never want to go through this again," Moon Shadow stepped closer to Brick and laid a smooth hand upon his stubble roughened cheek. "I am in love with you, totally, utterly, and without regret. Even if you never feel the same way about me, I would go to the end of all creation just to ensure that you are happy. I know you may think that this is wrong or uncomfortable, but its how I feel and that is why I've been avoiding you."

With that Moon Shadow stepped away from him and turned back to look out at the Sea once more. "Please, leave me be," his voice was once again soft and seemingly far away, effectively shutting himself off from Brick.

For once, Brick had no idea what to say. So rather than stay and say something stupid or something to make it worse, he turned around and walked away. Leaving Moon Shadow to his thoughts.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello my friends, I hope that this first chapter finds you well. I know that you've all been waiting for it for quite awhile now. The last time I threw a little slash into a story I lost a reader or two, hopefully those of you whom read the original and liked it won't be upset enough about it to stop reading. I promise its not that bad. =)**

**Please Review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spring of the Eternal**

**A Labyrinth fanfiction **

**By**

**Bioncafemme**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter II: That which lay beneath**

Be what you would seem to be -- or, if you'd like it put more simply -- Never imagine yourself not to be otherwise than what it might appear to others that what you were or might have been was not otherwise than what you had been would have appeared to them to be otherwise. _-Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll_

* * *

Sarah was sitting in the antechamber near Jareth's throne room hunched over a chessboard, her brows practically joined in the middle by a crease of what appeared to be intense concentration. She looked over the board furiously, one false move and Hoggle's Queen would move in for the kill. And just like in Sarah's real life, there were so many wrong moves for her to make.

"I'm not getting any younger you know," Hoggle said, trying to seem grouchy but faltering under the power of his urge to gloat over winning.

"No, you're not," she snarked.

Neither noticed Brick wander into the room, looking dazed as he sat down on the love seat against the opposite wall. "He kissed me," he said faintly.

"Good for you," Sarah mumbled and went to move her knight, but put it back again abruptly as she saw Hoggle lean forward in his seat a bit with a creepy expression of delight.

"Did you even hear what I said?" Brick asked in exasperation. "Its not like I'm talking about baseball Sarah, the least you could do is pay attention while I'm having a crisis!" At this point Brick was waving his arms about wildly in hysterics.

Sarah smirked at Hoggle and moved her Bishop in for an impromptu check. Then she turned to Brick and the smirk widened into a cheeky grin. "You do realize you sound like a teenage girl, don't you?"

"Do not!" he crossed his arms and sunk down into the cushions with a black scowl on his face.

Hoggle rolled his eyes and he himself turned to glare at the sulky werewolf, "So what's the big hairy deal?"

Brick looked at him incredulously. "I didn't know he was going to! And I didn't know he liked dudes either!"

Hoggle shrugged, "And?"

"And? And?!" Brick's face turned beet red. "_And_ I don't know what to do about it!"

Sarah chuckled and moved another piece putting Hoggle in check again without looking at her friend, "Did you like it?" she asked.

There was silence and she looked up to see horror and realization on Brick's face. "You did!" her own face broke out into a grin.

"I should have known better than to come to you with this," Brick groaned and got up as if to leave.

At that moment Hoggle let out a whoop of triumph as he put Sarah into checkmate, winning the game. She sighed heavily and got out of her seat. "Wait up, let's take a walk and talk about this. Thanks for the game Hoggle," she called behind her as she moved to catch up with her sulky werewolf friend.

Brick turned just as he was about to reach the door to regard her warily, his heart clenched as he realized that he was going to be talking to the woman he was in love with about a guy that made him tingle. That horrifying thought made him slap himself inwardly, _'Holy shit! I really do sound like a teenage girl!' _he mentally berated himself.

Passing through the throne room Sarah noticed that the place was once again a huge mess. She glared at all the goblins who were taking advantage of the King's absence from the room. "Get this cleaned up... _now_!!" she bellowed and kicked a goblin with her pointed right boot acrossed the room. To her surprise they immediately stopped carousing and hurriedly picked the place up, glancing her way every now and then to make sure they weren't next in line to be launched off the end of her foot.

Sarah turned to leave the room and found Brick staring at her with a mixture of fear and awe. She grinned at him maniacally and he swallowed hard. "Come on, you big doofus," she chuckled and motioned for him to follow her.

"Crap!" Brick scowled, stuffed his hands in his trouser pockets, lowered his head and trudged out after her, leaving the Goblins to clean up their own mess and wonder if Jareth hadn't glamored himself to look like the Queen.

* * *

Down at the Pier, Grey Wolf watched Raven Claw narrow his eyes at the ship that was being loaded with trading goods and supplies. The _Serpent's Heart_ was a cargo ship with large white billowing sails. He was beginning to think that perhaps Raven Claw had a prejudice against women in positions of authority. The Captain of the ship was a woman. And a very beautiful one at that. Captain Rhianna Foster was a half-elven pirate turned legitimate trader. She had long wavy red hair, bright blue eyes and a lean athletic body. Though perhaps not as curvaceous as the Queen, she had a toned figure from long days at sea working alongside her crew.

She strutted down the gang plank and stopped before the two werewolves. Grey Wolf noticed she was an inch or two shorter than Sarah who might have stood at five foot six. She placed her fists against the leather of her breeches and regarded each of them appraisingly, her eyes traveled over Grey Wolf with unconcealed appreciation and then took Raven Claw in, only making it to his scowl before rolling her eyes and dismissing him entirely. Grey Wolf chuckled to himself.

"I've got a room with a bunk and a cot ready for you and your companions Grey Wolf, you can tell his Majesty that I'll be expecting at least half your passage paid up front. I also have a few rules while you're on board, and I expect you to inform the others of your party before we disembark," she met his eyes and held him captive within her bright blue gaze.

"First," she began, "you will all work, like the rest of the crew." She turned her attention to Raven Claw who sneered at her. She smiled at him toothily, a gesture that _did_ remind Grey Wolf of Queen Sarah. Raven Claw must have also realized this because his hand stole upwards to scratch self- consciously at the scars on his face.

"Second, I'm in charge. Completely..utterly...in charge. While you are on board, I own every inch of that ship and everything and everyone on it, including you. If we get into trouble, I want to be able to count on you to obey orders without question. The time it takes for you to argue with me could mean disaster for everyone," she folded her arms under her small breasts and shifted so that her hips were cocked to the side.

"And lastly, I'm a woman of vast appetites as are most of my crew. However, we don't take kindly to anyone taking advantage of someone by force on my ship. If you make advances and they are refused, then you need to move on. Failure to do so will result in your swinging from the mast. Do I make myself clear?" she asked.

Grey Wolf fought to keep the corners of his mouth from twitching. "Yes, I believe so. Don't worry Captain, you and your crew are safe from me and mine," finally losing the battle with his amusement he let the smile break out on his handsome broad face and was pleasantly surprised when the Captain lifted an eyebrow suggestively. He chuckled and she smiled at him. Then she offered Raven Claw a brief nod and sauntered her way back on board her ship, barking orders the whole way.

"Bloody women," Raven Claw growled.

Grey Wolf's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the shorter man's comment. "She seems capable enough."

Ignoring his comment Raven Claw pressed on with what Grey Wolf was assuming had been bothering the stout werewolf. "I don't see why we got to go half way to hell and back just to get the King's chit some water!"

Grey Wolf (who was normally very calm) growled deep in his chest, the only outward sign of the rage boiling quickly to the surface, "You would do well to remember your place! For she is far more important and much more honorable than you. Or need I remind you how much you have to atone for, _Grix_?"

Raven Claw's face turned a dark red. "Don't you dare call me that!" he snapped.

Grey Wolf backhanded the werewolf with his large hand, sending the man sprawling to the ground. Raven Claw glared up at his leader and touched his bleeding lip tentatively.

Grey Wolf sneered down at him. "The only reason you are coming with us is that I don't trust you by yourself. You're a risk to the royal family. Don't think that I didn't know what you were doing when we tested Queen Sarah, and don't think that you're fooling anyone else either. They all know it. You only have one more chance and then its a silver dagger through your miserable heart. And trust me when I say that I would take great pleasure in wielding the blade myself!"

Raven Claw glared up at him with hatred in his eyes and also resignation. He would behave himself. For now.

* * *

Much later, after Sarah had made excuses with Jareth for skipping dinner and headed down to a local pub to drown Brick's woes in some ale, they found themselves stealing through the crookedly winding streets of the Goblin City. Brick still dragging behind Sarah like a reluctant dog being taken for a walk.

"Look, you can't even drink. Can't we have this Brick to Crazy Queen talk back at the castle?" he whined.

Sarah laughed and turned around stuffing her hands on her hips and giving him that smirk that he only now realized was an exact replica of Jareth's. "Look, you need to get out with people and _I_ need to get out of that castle. Not that I don't love being Jareth's wife, but I hate being Queen. Sometimes I just want to kick back and be one of the guys. You know, like we used to," she grabbed his arm again and started pulling him down the street they had turned down.

"Besides, you want me to start forgiving you, right?" she asked without turning to look at him.

"Not that I remember what I did, but yeah of course," he said immediately.

"Then shut up and let me embarrass you in public," she said happily.

Brick groaned audibly causing Sarah to laugh again. They reached the pub and Sarah flung the door open to reveal a large bar filled with smoke, goblins and laughter. "Aha!" she cried happily and gestured toward a table in the far corner.

Brick looked to where she was pointing and started protesting loudly, "Oh, _hell_ no!" he started to pull away from her but Sarah turned a sharp glare on him that brooked no argument. He sighed in defeat and let her drag him over to where sat Midnight Hunter, River Wolf, Ludo and...Minos.

"Black Wolf!" A slightly inebriated Midnight Hunter stood up and swayed slightly. Ludo's large hand steadied him. "Oi! Over here!" he shouted.

Brick turned to Sarah with sheer panic on his face, "Look, anything you want! I will do anything you want, if you just let me leave, right now!" he pleaded.

Sarah threw her head back and laughed at his pitiful expression, "I'm your Queen, you'll give me anything I want anyway."

Brick clutched at his chest feigning a chest pain, "Oh! My heart!" he patted the hand that was clutched over his forearm. "You go on, I think I need to go home and rest." he tried to turn and leave only to be yanked towards the table again with a look of warning.

"Your Queen demands that you drink in her stead. So...just do it," she said imperiously and dragged him bodily to the table where the companions were laughing raucously.

When they reached the table River Wolf had already set two extra chairs down and they all made room for the two. One seat between Ludo and River Wolf, and the other between Minos and Midnight Hunter. Not wishing to be subject to the Wizard King's odd behavior Sarah swiftly took the seat next to Ludo and hugged him. On the other side of her was the slightly bulky River Wolf. She plopped in her seat with that bouncy show of "getting comfy" and grinned cheekily at Brick.

Brick glared daggers at her and then sighed. It seemed that there was no backing out of this freak show now. Sitting down he nodded to Minos and elbowed a snickering Midnight Hunter in the ribs.

"So my Lady Sarah, it seems that you've had quite the success with dragging this brooding fool out of the castle. I say, good show!" Minos raised his mug of ale to Sarah and took a swig.

"I'll drink to that!" River Wolf raised his mug as did the rest and together they all toasted her.

"To Queen Sarah!" they said in unison and then drank.

Brick rolled his eyes and gave her a pointed look that said, '_This shit is all your fault!'_

Sarah winked at him and then called over the serving wench. "You see the man over there that looks as if he's sucked on something sour?" when the goblin woman nodded she continued. "He's anxious to catch up with our companions, if you could get him an ale and a shot that would be great. Oh, and water for me please."

The woman curtsied, "Yes, Majesty."

Sarah stared after her and then turned back to the rest of the table. "I didn't think I would be recognized," she sighed forlornly.

"Bah, you're their beautiful Queen. Of course they recognize you," Minos said. "Now, I on the other hand was told off not thirty seconds before your arrival, by that very same wench. And I've been King for centuries," he took another drink and then pointed at her. "I too sometimes miss the anonymity. Which is why I do every so often visit Jareth and your charming little country. No one here gives a frog's twaddle whether or not I'm the Wizard King."

Sarah smirked. "So, how did you four end up here together anyway? You don't seem a likely bunch to be in each other's company."

Ludo was the one surprisingly to answer this, "Minos, old friend."

Minos chuckled and patted the large beast on the forearm, "That's right. Ludo and I go way back. Don't we Ludo old boy!"

Ludo let out a rumbling laugh and then followed that with a series of growls, each distinct in pitch and length.

"_That_ was not my fault, it was completely your own fault. How was I to know you'd get stuck?" Minos cackled.

"You understood all that?" Brick said with disbelief.

Minos regarded him with exasperation. "Course I did. Haven't you ever heard anyone speak Carishian before?"

Sarah's eyebrows lifted in unison. "Carishian? Isn't Ludo a rock Caller?"

Minos looked between Ludo and Sarah. "You mean you haven't told her about yourself?" Minos asked Ludo.

Ludo shrugged noncommittally. "Talking words Sawah know... too hard."

Ludo was surprised to find Sarah hugging him and telling him she was sorry she hadn't known. He wrapped his big beast arms around her and patted her head gently. "Sawah fwiend, Ludo not mind."

At this point the serving wench returned with their drinks. She set Brick's down in front of him with a audible thunk that sent some amber liquid sloshing out and onto his lap. Luckily, the shot seemed to have survived. He growled at the goblin woman and cleaned himself up a bit.

She set Sarah's water down gently, curtseying before leaving the table. Sarah looked up to find Brick muttering before downing his shot. His eyes bulged and he started coughing and wheezing.

"By the power of _Grey Skull _what the hell is this shit?!" he choked out.

Midnight Hunter clapped him on the back. "Goblin Moonshine!" he let out a goofy laugh followed up with a belch.

Sarah laughed and watched as Brick's cheeks took on a tinge of color. "Must be strong stuff," she grinned wickedly.

* * *

Grey Wolf came back to find that the usual full table for dinner at the royal palace was empty. He left the dining hall in search of Jareth. Who he found in the throne room lounging languidly over his throne as he'd done so often. The usual rabble of Goblins bouncing in mischievous glee about the room. Chickens running to and fro. It was in fact, a mad house.

Grey Wolf stood in the doorway for some time surveying the mayhem before him, he was so engrossed in fact that he almost jumped out of his skin when Jareth's voice boomed out from across the room.

"SILENCE!!" his angry bellow was so powerful that even Grey Wolf found himself cowering a little. Until he realized he had pressed himself against the stone wall, and then he quickly got a hold on himself. He was a werewolf, after all.

He looked up to find Jareth standing in front of his throne his gloved hands fisted on his narrow hips and a sneer upon his face. "Out! Get OUT!" he pointed his riding crop towards the door that Grey Wolf had entered through as he glared daggers at the Goblins.

Jareth watched with a deep satisfaction as every living creature scurried from the throne room in terror. All but one. "Ah, Grey Wolf. You can stay," he said wearily as he slunk back down onto his throne.

Grey Wolf approached his King slowly, his big hands clasped behind his back. When he was standing in front of Jareth he smiled warmly as the King looked up at him quizzically, "I take it you haven't come to simply gawk at me, old friend?"

Grey Wolf shook his head. "No, I had much on my mind and I didn't want to think on it alone, or on an empty stomach," he made a show of looking about the room. "No Prince or Queen by your side tonight, Majesty?"

Jareth shook his head, "Daniel is on a 'date' with Brianna and Sarah is out getting Black Wolf pissed and hopefully mending bridges. King Minos has gone off visiting with friends. So it is just me and thee, old boy."

Grey Wolf chuckled. "In that case Sire, I would think that we could have a decent meal and some brandy by a fire. I could use a friendly ear as well, and so could you."

Jareth snorted. "You know me too well."

* * *

It was getting quite late and Brick was indeed quite pissed. He was draining his fifth, no sixth, no...aw hell. He lost count of how many pints he'd consumed. All he knew was that his beautiful Queen was busy telling stories about him to their friends. Worst thing was, he didn't remember doing any of it.

"And so _then_," Sarah paused as she struggled to suck in a breath whilst she held her stomach trying to contain her laughter, "Monkey boy here whips out his gun, only it's not a gun it's the _banana_. And without even noticing, he looks the guy right in the face and says, 'Don't make me use this!' And the guy actually puts his hands up!" she finished, her eyes leaking tears with her laughter.

The table burst out into hysterical laughter. With exception of Ludo who patted Brick's head sympathetically. Brick grinned a silly grin at the big orange beast and raised his mug to him, which Ludo promptly took from him before he could get it to his lips. Brick held onto the mug a touch too long as Ludo pulled and a little Ale spilled down his goatee. "Aww that's alcohol abuse right there!" he exclaimed and he placed his palm over his mouth and smoothed it down over his facial hair wiping away the amber liquid.

Sarah rolled her eyes at him, "I think you've had enough Brick, old buddy, ol pal 'o' mine."

Brick stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed. Turning to River Wolf (who was not as drunk as Brick but getting closer by the second) she smiled. "Could you take our idiot friend here back to the guard quarters with you? I don't think I could lug him there without transforming."

"Yes, I think its best if we all get back. Ludo, my good friend," Minos gave the beast a hug with his scrawny looking arms, "I have most enjoyed seeing you. Please come and visit me any time you like."

"Grrrbll larrrrr ruuuummmgrrrm," Ludo purred out.

"Yes, I as well," Minos said with a twinkle in his eyes. With that he stood and offered Sarah his arm. "Queen Sarah, it would be an honor if you would accompany me back to the Castle beyond the Goblin City, whilst your escort is taken back to his bed."

Sarah grinned and took Minos' arm and rose, she said goodnight to the rest and left with the Wizard King. With the exception of Ludo they were all going back to the Castle. However, it would take Brick much longer to get back while the three werewolves stumbled about the city.

* * *

As they left the tavern Sarah noticed that Minos was oddly quiet. It seemed in stark contrast to the loud and boisterous King she was used to. They were almost to the Castle gates and he had yet to say a word as he seemed lost in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked.

Minos jumped as if he had forgotten that she was even there. His steps slowed and he turned and looked at her. Sarah was astonished to see his body glimmer as if a ripple traveled across his skin. "My thoughts are hardly worth the attention you would wish to bestow them. Thank you my dear for worrying about an old man," he smiled at her kindly.

He once again started leading them towards the castle and Sarah couldn't help but replay the image of Minos wavering before her. She thought back over all the books she had read about the magical realm and its creatures. "Forgive me for asking King Minos. You may choose not to answer if you do not wish to tell me, but," she glanced at him from the corner of her eye to find him staring straight at her, waiting for her to continue, "why do you wear a glamor?"

The Wizard King's steps faltered but he continued on, not wanting to stop walking. He did not answer until they were at the gates, where he turned and again looked at her face. "My reasons are many and would take much more time than I have the energy for to explain, Goblin Queen. I will, however, tell you that they are good reasons. I also ask that you not tell anyone that I am wearing a glamor. Especially not your husband."

Sarah's face darkened, "I don't make a habit out of lying to Jareth."

Minos smiled gently. "I'm not asking you to lie, just don't betray my confidence by telling him. It's not information that is necessary for him to know. It's of no consequence to him but could prove dire to me.

Please Sarah. I would be forever in your debt," he said this last very seriously and Sarah realized he meant it. What about this man's appearance could be his downfall?

"So...say I do keep your secret," Sarah folded her arms and an eyebrow lifted, a mischievous glint in her eye made the Wizard King's eyes narrow, "I would like something in return."

At this Minos stepped away from her, his narrowed gaze turned calculating. "I have never thought you, Sarah Williams, to be so manipulative. It's truly an interesting sight to behold," he folded his own arms over his thin chest. "Very well, what is it that you want?"

Sarah smirked. "I want to know who you truly are and I want to see the man under the glamor. Truly, if my knowing is not a detriment to you. My _seeing _could be of no consequence as well."

"Why?" he asked, wary of her now.

"Because you seem like a Wizard of many ulterior motives, Minos. I am no wizard, nor am I a powerful being. I realize that Ludo trusts you, but I wager that you would sacrifice even him to further whatever ambitions you bow to. Men who hide behind masks are not to be trusted," she finished.

At once it seemed as though a heavy burden was lifted from his shoulders. He smiled at her in relief. It was only reassurance and leverage she was after. Something to Lord over him should he prove treacherous to her or her King. "I assure you that I would not if I could help it, ever hurt any on this isle. However, I can see that you need a bit of security, so I will grant your request. But mind you, not a word to your husband or another living soul until I say otherwise," he waited for her nod of agreement and then he dropped his arms to his side.

And before Sarah's eyes the illusion of the thin Wizard King melted in front of her. He seemed to grow another foot, his chest and arms broadened, his clean-shaven face was replaced by a broad stoic countenance that sported a long salt and pepper beard. The scraggly balding head now had thick long hair. The robes were still a deep rich red but no long hung from a scarecrow frame. He was intimidating, raw power radiated off of him in waves, something that the glamor itself must have been designed to conceal. Minos' eyes were still hazel, only they now seemed to match the age of his face.

"Who _are_ you?" Sarah asked with blatant awe on her pretty face.

Minos chuckled, a sound that startled Sarah as it was a deep sound that rumbled through her, as though his laughter could bring down mountains. "Myrddin Emrys, Merlinus Ambrosius...Merlin to you."

"Holy jumping Jesus on a pogo stick..." she blinked and in an instant the glamor was back in place.

Minos cackled. "Hardly! Now, let us get you up to your bed my Queen. Before Jareth has a fit. Shall we?" he once again offered his arm to the still gawking Sarah and after a comical shake of her head she took it.

"Is Jareth aware of who you are?" she asked.

"He is and he isn't," came the short reply.

Sarah's face screwed up in confusion. "I'm afraid that I don't understand."

"It's alright, it's much better that way. What is that saying that you Americans are so fond of, mmm?" he looked at her for a moment as they passed through the gates. "Ah! Ignorance is bliss."

After a moments inner debate Sarah sighed softly, "You're right."

"It's a regular occurrence, don't take it to heart," he said dismissively.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: I know, I'm shocked too. I wasn't planning on revealing Minos as Merlin until mid-story. Oh well. Once again the plot takes on a life of its own, no matter how well I've planned it. =/ I attribute it to the fact that I am slightly unhinged.**


End file.
